


Предчувствие

by nokot



Series: Непереводимое [1]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая встреча Локи и Сигюн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предчувствие

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под Les Valses De Vienne в исполнении François Feldman.

_**Koi No Yokan** (японский): Предчувствие при первой встречи двух людей, что им предстоит влюбиться друг в друга._

\- Их было не меньше полусотни, мои красавицы! - заливался соловьем Фандрал.  
Локи фыркнул и тихонько заметил:  
\- Пожалуй, мне стоит взять у хвастуна пару уроков бессовестной лжи.  
Тор услышал его слова и громко расхохотался:  
\- Да ладно! Была бы их даже сотня - разве мы бы их не одолели?  
Локи покачал головой, улыбаясь, и окинул скучающим взглядом зал.  
По распоряжению пребывающего в благодушном настроении Одина в королевском дворце был устроен грандиозный пир в честь доволно незначительного, если быть до конца честными, события: оба принца и четверка их друзей вернулись из очередного своего похода целыми и почти невридемыми, да еще и кое-какие трофеи с собой принесли.  
Парадный зал дворца был полон разряженных придворных, гостей, слуг, музыкантов. Всеотец делал вид, что наблюдает за происходящим, но на самом деле уже давно похрапывал, сидя во главе стола. По традиции окруженный стайкой восторженный девиц Фандрал рассказывал свою версию их недавних похождений, весьма далекую от истинных событий. Сиф и Хоган соревновались друг с другом на скорость, тыкая острием кинжала между пальцами прижатой к столу ладони. Вольстаг занимался привычным делом, по которому успел сильно соскучиться за время похода - он ел. Тор, все еще полный энергии, то вскакивал с места и куда-то убегал, то возвращался, выслушивал очередную похвальбу Фандрала, и снова куда-то исчезал.  
Локи поискал глазами мать. Фригг уже встала из-за стола и теперь стояла у окна в компании нескольких придворных дам. Лучшие платья, расшитые серебряными и золотыми нитями, русые, каштановые и черные как смола волосы, уложенные в замысловатые прически. И как огонек пламени посреди пепла и угольков - ярко-рыжая коса с одной единственной лентой. Очевидно, обладательница огненных волос почувствовала на себе любопытный взгляд, обернулась, улыбнулась Локи как старому знакомому и снова отвернулась.  
Музыканты заиграли так громко, что Один встрепенулся от своей дремы и на весь зал громко поинтересовался, почему никто не танцует. Тор допил очередной бокал меда и со смехом потянул Локи под мышки вверх, вынуждая его встать из-за стола.  
\- Ты что, собрался танцевать со мной? - нахмурился тот  
\- Была нужда, когда вокруг столько красивых дам! - Тор схватил за руки двух подружек Фандрала, одну буквально толкнул в сторону Локи, - Давай, братец, разомнем ноги!  
Не слушая возражения Локи о том, что его ноги в порядке, громовержец сгреб его и обеих девушек в охапку, и уже через минуту они были в самой гуще танцующих пар. Не успел Локи провести свою партнершу и пары шагов, как она уже защебетала что-то восторженное и пустое. Он притворился, что внимательное ее слушает, а сам смотрел поверх ее плеча, пытаясь разглядеть огненно-рыжую косу.  
Он увидел ее на втором круге танца. Девушка с рыжими волосами шла через толпу танцующих. Сначала Локи показалось, что она пытается пересечь зал, и удивился ее выбору - обойти зал по краю было бы быстрее. А потом он понял, что рыжеволосая тоже танцует. Без партнера. И так, будто она совершенно одна в этом зале. Как если бы под ее ногами был не мраморный дворцовый пол, а зеленая трава весеннего луга. Глаза ее были закрыты, и при этом ей удавалось избежать столкновения с остальными танцорами. Когда музыка умолкла, рыжеволосая открыла глаза, чтобы сразу же встретиться взглядом с Локи. Она снова улыбнулась ему и скрылась в толпе празднующих.  
Пока они танцевали, слуги успели по новой наполнить их бокалы медом. Тор залпом выпил свой, а затем в изумлении уставился на брата.  
\- Что с тобой? - он сделал неопределенное движение рукой у себя над головой.  
Локи ответил ему недоуменным взглядом.  
\- А что со мной?  
Тор схватил ближайшее блюдо, вывалил лежавшие на нем фрукты прямо на стол и выставил отполированный серебряный диск перед Локи - как зеркало.  
\- Смотри сам.  
За потеками фруктового сока Локи разглядел свое лицо. В обрамлении ярко-рыжих волос.  
\- А что, тебе идет! - заметил Вольстаг, оторвавшись от еды.  
Тор одобрительно хлопнул брата по плечу - так, что тот от неожиданности чуть не ударился лбом о то самое блюдо. Где-то в стороне раздался девичий смех. Локи поднял голову и встретился взглядом с рыжеволосой. В ее зеленых глаза отражались трава и солнце.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cafuné](https://archiveofourown.org/works/687047) by [mavkaFM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavkaFM/pseuds/mavkaFM)




End file.
